dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ranfan
| Race = Human |Date of birth=726 Age |Date of death=774 Age (revived) |Height=5'5" |Weight=110 lbs. |Address=WWB 131348 C | FamConnect = Trunks Fan (husband) (important to note that this is not the major character from Dragon Ball Z, Trunks) }} is a competitor in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament who uses her good looks and the guise that she's a "defenseless" woman as a weapon. For example, she shrieks when someone is about to hit her, causing them to pause, and in that time, she will deliver a crushing punch or kick. If that technique fails, then she strips to her underwear and tries to shock or embarrass her opponent. One of her more powerful attacks includes using air friction to heat her fist to deliver extra damage. Biography Dragon Ball Tournament Saga Ranfan was one of the 8 fighters to make it to the Quaterfinals in the 21st World Tournament and the only female fighter. She was constantly being bugged by Jackie Chun who was really Master Roshi in disguise. Ranfan drew number six and ended up in a fight against Nam. In the battle she got a couple good hits on Nam and used all her feminine charm to distract him and almost got him out of the ring when she stripped down to her underwear, shocking him. Nam was only able to defeat her by closing his eyes and attacking her without "looking upon her womanly flesh". Right after she is defeated, Jackie Chun/Master Roshi, under the guise of seeing if she's all right, places his hand on her panties to "check for a heartbeat". After her defeat in the tournament she is one of four fighters who stay around to watch the final round and she is the one who finally finds Goku sleeping before his match with Giran. King Piccolo Saga In the manga, her picture is briefly seen on one of the image rosters as one of the many targets of Tambourine's mission to murder the martial artists in the King Piccolo Saga, though it is unknown if Ranfan was slain; given that she had not appeared in the manga or the anime after the Tournament, it is safe to say that Tambourine was stopped before he could kill her. Video games Ranfan appears as one of the last bosses from Dragon Ball: Origins in "Chapter 8: The Tournament Begins". She can only be unlocked after completing "Chapter 6-6: Pilaf Must Be Stopped". In the game, she has three attacks, a vortex that expands outward, a heart spin and some hearts she can fire directly at the opponent. Abilities Aside from her martial arts skills, her only abilities are with the attractiveness of herself: * Loving Look - Ranfan gives someone a loving look and dazzles them. * Shriek - Ranfan shrieks when someone is about to hit her, then hits them when they go to help her. * Stripping - Ranfan strips to her pink panties and pink bra to be sexy and shock the opponents. Voice Actresses * Kawanami Youko (川浪葉子) (Japanese Version) * Laura Bailey (FUNimation Dub) Censorship In the U.S. broadcast edit version, the stripping was excluded. Instead, the scene of one of Nam's failed attacks is shown followed by her twitching foot to show she was knocked out. This is strangely not edited in recaps, which clearly show her in her underwear. The uncut English episodes show the fight in full. The term Ran fan are Japanese for "Lingerie & Foundation garments". Trivia * Ranfan's hair was original supposed to be orange, shown in an illustration by Akira Toriyama. * A character from Dr. Slump named Renault Citroen, shares the same design and fighting style as Ranfan. She easily beats Senbei with her looks alone but when they don't work against Arale (as she is a female robot) she quickly gives up. * Ranfan also looks very similar to another recurring character from Dr. Slump named Trampire. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Females Category:Martial Artists